


☃【丞坤】拾猫手记·番外

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】拾猫手记·番外

by：银鱼罐头

-

当蔡徐坤头顶着塑料制的空文件夹，咬紧了牙拔腿从小区大门冲进来时，水泥路面微微不平的凹陷里已经积起了水，噼里啪啦的让雨点将波纹砸碎，又被蔡徐坤一脚踏入高高溅起透明的水花，沾了他满腿满鞋。

南方的夏天正如孩子的脸，明明离家门口就那么两三步路了，自己偏偏赶上一阵毫无预兆的暴雨从晴空里倾泻下来，停也不是退也不是，蔡徐坤一狠心，干脆冲进雨幕之中迈开步子往自己的公寓楼奔去。

四周净是雨滴不断敲打在叶片与水洼上边的冗杂声音，尽管如此，蔡徐坤埋头奔跑时还是听见了那阵细弱的来自小兽的奇特低吼。

［喵嗷——］

这声吟叫的尾音拖得极长，却直到声毕也一点不见乏力，嗓音稚嫩但细听已经有了些浑厚味道。蔡徐坤不自觉停下脚步，四下往蒙蒙雨线中寻找着那声叫唤的源头。

可惜，轻微近视的他此刻实在是看不太清楚，不过片刻蔡徐坤就放弃了好奇的念头继续往前跑去，却没发现一道矫健灵动的娇小身影，已经在无声无息中跟上了自己。

［啊，倒霉。］

刘海还在滴水，蔡徐坤一面轻喘着气，一面无奈抬手将湿漉漉面颊上的水珠抹去了，低头看着自己浑身洇透的冰冷水汽，衬衫黏黏腻腻紧贴在温热皮肤之上，几乎能清晰看到大片大片的白嫩肉色。蔡徐坤又叹了口气，抖抖文件夹上不住滚动的一颗颗水滴，转身往电梯走去。

［喵嗷——］

熟悉的声音再一次响起了，而这次的距离更加靠近所以显得十分真切，在空旷底层中竟有一丝让人不寒而栗的感觉。蔡徐坤还没来得及从那高傲慵懒的尾音中回过神来，便感觉右脚脚踝裹上了一条温热东西，并且还在不断地移动磨蹭着。

［什…］

蔡徐坤瞬间绷紧了后背低头看去，怔愣之间那东西却已经抬起头来，一双纯黑瞳孔周围是圈明澄澄的亮黄色，不含感情的眸子显得清澈而空洞，一只浑身棕褐色斑点橙色毛发的猫似的动物，就那么大喇喇缠在蔡徐坤脚踝之上，仰头与他对视着。

［…是猫啊。］

蔡徐坤有些紧张，从小便体质敏感的他一直被禁止喂养宠物，自打自己与前男友分手后独居以来，也渐渐忙得没有了那个心思。他蹲下身，小心扒拉着眼前这橙色带了点金红的小兽湿透的毛发，而这只约摸有一尺长的小猫竟也毫不畏惧地任他摸索。在确认没有主人留下的饲养标记之后，蔡徐坤终于心动了，冷得有些发白的唇混着雨水抿了又抿，傻乎乎朝它开口。

［你要跟我走吗？］

预料之内地没有任何回应，小兽长长的带着斑点花纹的尾巴在蔡徐坤指节上一碰一放，挠得他有些发痒，那双与蔡徐坤对视的略显清冷的兽瞳虽然依旧没什么波澜，但它虎头虎脑磨蹭紧贴的动作却分明是在撒娇，大有种赖上自己不容拒绝的意思。

蔡徐坤压抑住心底的小激动，试探着冲那小猫伸出双手。

［来，我抱你回去。］

就像是一直在等待这一刻，话音刚落，小猫的后腿稍一发力便跳进蔡徐坤双臂之间稳稳坐下，那副理所当然的小模样让蔡徐坤这种本就柔和单纯的人愈发觉得它可爱了，或许是天生的猫奴性格，蔡徐坤就这么兴高采烈地端着位主子回了自己家。

然而他不知道的是，如果是对动物稍有了解的人在这，单从那双后贴的耳朵与过于巨大的前爪来看，便知道这根本不是什么无主的小猫，而是只实打实的幼年美洲豹。

［等雨停了再去给你买罐头吧，先洗澡。］

刚刚耽搁了那么一会让蔡徐坤的体温也随着紧贴身体的水汽降低不少，虽说是夏天此刻却依然冻得有些打颤，他也顾不得穿鞋了，直接将黏糊糊的衬衫从身上扒了下来，露出里头匀称白皙的漂亮身体。

橙红色的小豹子端端正正坐立在靠墙的一侧，一双灵澈眸子紧跟着只穿了条平角内裤的蔡徐坤游来荡去，是一秒也不肯离开。直到他进了浴室以后，里边哗啦啦传来放水的声音，小豹子才终于抻着脖子懒懒打了个哈欠，微眯的眼中净是狡黠兴奋的光，尾巴一甩便朝浴室门口缓慢踱去。

［啊，我刚要来找你。］

蔡徐坤手里还捏着刚脱下的内裤，回过头便看见站在门口的湿漉漉的乖巧小猫，顿时心中绵软又怜又爱，忙不迭上前将它抱了起来，转身朝冒着热气的浴缸边走去。

而怀里的小豹子此刻有些发懵，刚刚蔡徐坤在向它走来时，是真真切切的全裸状态，它就算确实没想要刻意去看，那旖旎的风景也在十分主动地往它眼睛里蹿着，修长笔直的白嫩双腿将蒙蒙蒸汽搅散，狭窄的腰身与柔软臀肉拼接出一个性感而色情的弯翘弧度。豹尾拍拍打打落在蔡徐坤小腹和腰窝之上，搔得他搂着小豹子的胳膊有些发麻，鸡皮疙瘩泛了一片。

不住抖动的耳尖倏然扫过蔡徐坤胸前一点，接着便是扑通一声，小豹子整个被砸进了盛得满满的热水缸里，飞溅的水花和不断扑腾的动静让还在怔愣中的蔡徐坤禁不住晃神，随后赶紧蹲下身将它从浴缸中捞了起来。

［对不起，我不是有意的。］

豹子将湿漉漉的脑袋甩动着抖了蔡徐坤满脸水滴，蔡徐坤也不恼，仍是面色愧疚地把它揽到怀中，自己则迈腿跨进了浴缸在热水里缓缓蹲坐下来。

倒不怪他手滑，跟前男友能做的那点事他也都做过了，乳头一直是蔡徐坤最敏感又最脆弱的地带，可以说一点刺激也受不得。他垂头看着站在自己腹上半边身子浸入水中的小猫，正埋头舔着晕开一圈圈波纹的水面。

［不要喝这个，乖。］

蔡徐坤有些想笑，这猫咪娇贵里带了几分傻气的模样正是他最喜欢的，那双随时都含满了水汽的黄宝石般的瞳孔只要一望过来，蔡徐坤就简直想亲下去。

［看你黄澄澄的，叫你小黄怎么样。］

蔡徐坤正兴致勃勃伸手去拿一旁的浴盐，回头就看见小猫冲他呲起的雪白尖牙，赶紧改了口。

［那不然，就叫小橙，可以吗？］

蔡徐坤也不明白自己为什么跟只猫讨论得起劲，不过它似乎要比刚才满意得多，直接带了浑身的水扑上来将前爪摁在蔡徐坤胸前，尖利的触感让他一时间有些心惊肉跳，靠在浴缸壁的身体不自觉往后仰去。

小猫带了些倒刺的粉红舌头舔上蔡徐坤尖削的下巴，温热又濡湿的粗糙感觉在瞬间扎进他大脑之中，而小猫却丝毫没有要停的意思，一口气将蔡徐坤的唇角面颊和高挺的鼻梁都舔了个遍，沾染在皮肤之上水珠被舐去后又落下一道道湿痕，一双前爪甚至直接扣上了蔡徐坤线条明显的锁骨上边。

在旁人看来这简直是猥亵到不行的骚扰动作，可完成这些动作的偏偏是只长着双漂亮瞳孔的小猫。

蔡徐坤此刻正小心扶着它温热的肚皮笑得满面春风，丝毫也不觉得有什么不妥。

［好痒…小橙，你快下来。］

声音是温柔清朗的，却被浴室里蒸腾的热气熏出了一丝沙哑。蔡徐坤一边偏头躲避着小豹子越黏越紧的亲密动作，一边将淡红色的玫瑰浴盐洒进浴缸之中，恬然的香味缓慢弥散，小豹子终于肯将脑袋从蔡徐坤颈窝里挪开了，粉红的舌头还不住在鼻头舔动着，微眯起眼再一次露出慵懒狡黠的充满人性的神色。

蔡徐坤将一团沐浴露覆在小猫皮毛光滑的后背上，面色被蒸得有些发红，为了托住小猫而将肩头抵靠在浴缸壁的动作让他觉得有些腰酸，只能尽量小幅度动着手臂替它把沐浴露抹匀。黄宝石瞳子里闪动着不明的光，小豹子微微伏低了身体。

［小橙，不要动…！］

蔡徐坤还没来得及把话讲完，小猫就再一次抬着爪子扑上来了，薄薄的猫科动物的粗糙舌头此刻舔上的是他还挂着水珠的粉嫩乳尖，这次的力道比刚才要大得多，碾磨刮蹭的奇特感觉让蔡徐坤在一瞬间思绪空白，本就酸软的腰顿时更失了力气，手掌下意识捉上它搭在身后的柔韧尾巴，却让滑腻的沐浴露搞得根本找不着着力点。

小豹子从喉咙里发出独属于野兽的咕噜声来，尾巴从掌心中脱出后狠厉地抽打在蔡徐坤屈起的大腿之上，轻微的疼痛感觉终于唤回他一丝神智，强烈的羞耻与被侵犯感霎那间袭遍全身，心跳像爆炸般开始在胸口鼓动。

［…你干什么！］

蔡徐坤摁住缸底将上半身撑了起来，接着便是拿手腕抵上那只作乱的小猫猛然间掀开，惊怒又带着慌张的目光落上它掉入水中的身体，蔡徐坤低喘半晌却意料之外没听见应有的动静。

怎么回事，是伤到了吗。

瞬间将刚才的事情抛至脑后，他赶紧伸手去捞水里那团被波纹搅得模糊的黄褐色东西。

［太过分了，好痛。］

蔡徐坤就这么看着小猫在自己眼皮底下消失不见，取而代之的是从头顶笼罩下来的一大片阴影，和一个男人咬牙切齿的低沉声音。

蔡徐坤缓缓抬头，表情怔愣地盯住那撑着浴缸边缘表情狞恶的赤裸男人，身材是标准的宽肩窄腰，肌肉线条里蕴含着兽般爆发性的力量，依旧是一双晶亮的黄色眸子，灼灼盯住自己仿佛下一秒就要张口将他吞吃入腹。

［…你是谁？］

蔡徐坤僵硬着身体嗫嚅好半天，终于朝他憋出了一个问题。

［不是你主动邀请我回来的吗。］

男人像忽然想起了什么，英挺又贵气的面容再次带上了原本的骄矜和高傲，俯下身来将自己贴近了蔡徐坤显得咄咄逼人。

［你想不认账。］

蔡徐坤彻底说不出话了，他不是不能够接受面前这种状况，而是此刻他们的姿势实在太暧昧了，男人的强势让他觉得浑身都开始不自在起来，明明被冒犯的是自己，可兴师问罪的却是对方，还问得那样斩钉截铁理直气壮。

［…小橙？］

［是丞。］

蔡徐坤不知所措的模样落在范丞丞眼中就明显是心虚的表现，在他看来，将自己带回家的举动无异于是接受了示爱和求欢，想反悔，怎么可能。

蔡徐坤显然没理解范丞丞的话，对方也没有要和他解释的打算，含着满腔怒气就这么霸道地吻了下来。浴缸里的热水将浴盐融化后已经变成了淡淡的粉红色，玫瑰香气随着水雾一缕缕萦绕在两人耳侧，或许因为这暧昧的氛围，蔡徐坤没有意向去推拒他，对他的身份也生不出一丝抵抗，范丞丞所表露的一切都很合他心意，见面不过半小时却像是水到渠成。

范丞丞将舌尖探入蔡徐坤口中时，气势汹汹却明显生涩的表现让他忽然有些想笑，蔡徐坤再怎么说也是谈过恋爱的人，他抬手将胳膊挽上范丞丞湿润的后颈，嘴唇从人面上错开挪向旁侧，手指扣在他耳根挑逗性地沿着颈项往下一滑。

［你没做过？］

范丞丞瞬间炸开了毛，下意识就要冲他露出自己尖利的牙。

［我刚成年！］

蔡徐坤没再同这小豹子辩驳，主动含上人下唇像是舔吮糖果般开始和他纠缠，太久没做爱的感觉让他几乎是瞬间被引燃情欲，那熟练而又火热的动作令人分不清到底谁才是被强迫的一方。

范丞丞虽然没有经验，却也不傻，蔡徐坤纤长的睫毛像爪子似的一下下挠在他心尖，接吻的感受比他想象当中要美妙得多，像是整个大脑都被清空了般只剩下湿软的舌叶相互紧贴，猫科动物对于侵略的本能是很强烈的，范丞丞在被人吻得晕乎之后，便立刻开始了反击和劫掠。

尖牙咬在蔡徐坤已经硬挺的深红色乳头微微陷入乳晕里边，手指则探入水中，绕过他腿根直接抵上被热水浸润的后穴穴口。蔡徐坤正搂着人埋在自己胸口毛茸茸的脑袋，仰头享受着要命的敏感地带被啃咬的兴奋感觉，却让范丞丞太过直接的意图惊了一跳，大腿不自觉并拢将他手掌夹住了。

［先用沐浴露…］

范丞丞熠熠的眸子抬起来瞧了他一眼，蔡徐坤眼神湿漉漉的，还带着些迷蒙过后的惶惑，看起来像是在色厉内荏地命令着他。范丞丞冲他笑了笑，下一秒便将三根手指直直捅了进去，太过紧致的肉穴根本受不起这种强迫性的侵入，蔡徐坤几乎是立刻就绷紧了后背尖叫起来，穴口开始努力绞紧阻止着他进一步的插入，双手在人肩上一点点扣住了，咬紧了牙关从嘴里挤出两个字。

［…滚啊！］

蔡徐坤痛苦的表情和抗拒的动作却让范丞丞更加兴奋了，在野兽的脑中根本没有怜惜这种情绪，只有更狠厉的侵犯和征服才算是彻底拥有这个人。

蔡徐坤以为他只是只猫，却没想到自己正在引狼入室。

粗长的豹尾不知何时已经从范丞丞身后探了出来，代替手指插进了被撑得有些松软的肉穴之中，比其他部位要粗硬得多的根根毛发像刷子般一点点向里捣去，蔡徐坤睁大了眼睛死死扣住范丞丞坚实的手臂。他想要张口开骂，却怕自己泻出的只能是一声软弱的吟叫，过于敏感的肠道被细密的绒毛摩擦着一点点扎入，既痛又痒的强烈异物感让他爽到几乎大脑空白。

不得不说，蔡徐坤的易感体质倒挺适合范丞丞这种粗暴又无章法的奸淫。

蔡徐坤半边身子都浸入水中，双手握上他早已挺立的漂亮性器开始抚慰自己，范丞丞双眼微眯，将自己那明显不属于人类的粗长深红色肉棍也递了上去，在蔡徐坤白皙手背上猥亵地磨蹭着，出喉的嗓音显得既低又哑，还带着一丝诱哄。

［一起。］

蔡徐坤感受到靠近自己的火热物什，勉强颤抖着睫毛睁开那双已经微微泛红的水润眸子，带了些不善的意味狠狠剜了范丞丞一眼，接着便将他滚烫的性器也握进掌中，双手勉强裹住两根紧贴的肉棒，开始缓缓撸动起来。范丞丞的呼吸逐渐变得急促，他垂眸看着蔡徐坤微微皱拢的好看眉头，不断有水珠滑下的脖颈和纤瘦白皙的身子，忽然将正在甬道里不断卷动的尾巴抽了出来。

［…嗯唔，你…］

蔡徐坤被激得身子一颤，刚要出声警告他不许乱来，便感觉到手中不住跳动的硬热性器猛然间被抽走了，剧烈摩擦带来的快感让他禁不住又仰头软软呻吟，然而尾音还没来得及落下，便被范丞丞猝不及防的粗暴插入捅得再次拔高，从绵软变得万分勾人。

［好厉害，好紧。］

范丞丞那亢奋的声音再一次在耳侧响起，伴随着的是他挺动腰身时水花溅起的拍打声，一次一次回荡在整个宽敞的浴室之中，热水还在随着抽出插入的动作不断灌进蔡徐坤小穴里，蔡徐坤一边被干得理智丢失，一边在断断续续的吟叫中带着哭腔咒骂范丞丞。

［你再骂？］

范丞丞忽然摁住他腰胯将肉棒整个抵了进去，十分精准地让龟头捅在蔡徐坤体内敏感的那一小块肠肉上，说着还动了动腰往里狠狠研磨一下。

［……呜。］

此刻蔡徐坤就算是想骂也讲不出话了，只剩下大口的喘息和无意识的呜咽，他示弱般拿大腿在范丞丞的腰侧蹭了蹭，努力咬住下唇朝他投去个哀求的目光。

［你有没有和别人做过？］

范丞丞突然的发问让蔡徐坤脑子有些转不过来，只能愣着神不知如何回答。

［那就是有了。］

范丞丞眉头紧蹙，用比刚才更加狠绝的力道再次撞了上来，蔡徐坤牙关一松抓紧了他胳膊直接哭叫出声，换来的却是范丞丞一轮又一轮愈发粗暴的蹂躏。

范丞丞深深看着仰躺在自己身下的漂亮男人，他不打算放弃这块已经被标记的领地，只要时间够久，他就一定可以清洗掉原来的气味。

［那你以后只和我做好不好？］

蔡徐坤眸光涣散地看着逐渐靠近自己的范丞丞，抬手将无力的胳膊搂上他宽阔背脊，本能察觉到那点危险味道的蔡徐坤只是胡乱点着头，根本没有听清范丞丞讲了些什么。

［乖。］

［以后我就是你的主人了，小猫。］

END.


End file.
